The Love of a Dog for His Special Girl
by Night Blooming Rose
Summary: All alone in the world, Rin is saved by a beautiful white dog. This dog turns out to be far more to her than just her savior. Dedicated to icegirljenni!


Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.

* * *

><p><strong>Divine Rose AN**: This is written for my dear friend, icegirljenni. Long story short she won a bet that had something to do with my story, "Moonlight Night". LOL I told her I would write a one-shot of what she wanted. Well, here it is! Hope you like it dear Jenni!(^_^)

Oh, this is a modern AU with ties to canon. And if you read my stories, you'll know this isn't what I typically write. Not exactly my genre or style. That goes to icegirljenni, who is the BEST at it. Check out her story, "Lily of the Valley". It is AWESOME!(^_^)

And remember the idea of this belongs to icegirljenni, I just wrote it. She even wrote the VERY helpful outline, which I couldn't have even written this without that.(^_^)

* * *

><p>The Love of a Dog for His Special Girl<p>

* * *

><p>A seven year old Rin ran down the streets of Tokyo. Tears ran down her cheeks as she ran away from her pursuers. Her clothes were old and torn, and it looked like it had been a long time since was properly cared for. Bruises adorn her face and body, a sign of her being badly beaten. She has no one in this world, except for herself. She dearly wishes for someone to care for her, but that appears to never be.<p>

As she heard her pursuers near, she dives in under a bin to hide. She trembles as she hears them near. They stop and search right where she was hiding. She holds her breath as she waits. She is sure they can hear. After long terrible minutes, they move on. She lets out the breath she held. She soon curled up into a tight ball to ward off the autumn's chill. Tears ran down her cheeks as she fell asleep.

Months pass, and on this cold, dark night, she curls her body between two tall, dark buildings. She has not been eating for quite some time. Nobody had given her anything, not even a crumb whilst she was begging. She does not even have the proper clothing for such a night, and she is shaking terribly from the cold and lack of food. She has no energy to move on. Her will to live was slowly ebbing away.

As she buried her head between her knees, she starts crying for her loving parents, who were now dead. She sees the murderer standing over their cold, lifeless bodies, with a sadistic gleam in his red eyes. The knife he holds is covered with blood, dripping onto her parents' corpses. She still hears his hollow, evil laugh, a testament he had enjoyed killing her beloved parents cruelly. The only reason she lives is her hiding spot, which hiding her was the only thing her parents could do before their brutal murder. She remembers their smile before death claimed them. They were happy that they could at least save her, for she was their world, their little angel. They gladly gave their life for her.

She cries more as she thinks of her adopted family. They hated her with a passion. At first things was fine, but everything started going downhill soon. At first it was harsh words, saying she shouldn't exist. Then one fateful day her adopted father slapped her. Ever since then both parents began to beat her. They beat her cruelly and harshly, and did all kinds of torturous things to her, like locking her in a closet; all tied up, and couldn't move an inch, for three whole days. She had finally had enough and run away.

So, now here she was, all alone in the world, with the promise that death shall claim her soon. She welcomed it. There was nothing to live for anymore. Nobody cared. And besides, now when she goes, she shall finally be reunited with her parents. Finally be freed of the pain of life.

Suddenly something wet and rough starts licking her hands. She gasped and looks up to see a large dog in front of her. Her eyes widen at the dog's the beautiful dog. He has a crescent moon on his forehead, magenta stripes on the side of his face and mouth, and alarming, yet warm red eyes with blue pupils. He is the size of maybe a wolf, maybe a little bigger. She is truly stunned by the beauty of the surreal looking creature.

Slowly she reaches out one of her trembling hands, and strokes the dog's fur. The dog enjoys it, immensely and licks her hand to show it. He moves closer to her now, and settles down by her, resting his large head on her lap. Rin smiles as he takes in her scent, intensely.

After a few minutes, the dog stands and takes his leave. Rin stands. She hesitates for a few brief moments, before she starts following him. She has a strange feeling of not wishing to let the dog go. A sense of ownership, and closeness to the dog, that she cannot even began to describe.

The dog leads her to an empty house. It is an older house, on the outskirts of town. It is not abandoned looking, for it is neat and tidy. Rin looks around the interior with awe, at the simple beauty she sees. She turns to the dog, who is watching her intently.

Rin: "Does this house belong to your owner?"

The dog hesitates before slowly nodding which causes Rin to smile. She now knows she can communicate with the dog in some form, and it makes her immensely happy.

Rin: "Is your owner here?"

The dog gives a grunt and shakes his head for his reply of the negative.

Rin: "Do you live here all alone?"

The dog gives a low yip.

Rin: "Can I live here with you?"

The dog yips louder this time for his response, causing Rin to smile brightly at him. She now has a reason to live, and the pain is very slowly, but surely starting to melt away. And it's all thanks to this most unusual and quite beautiful dog.

Ten years have passed since the day Rin moved into the house with the dog. She is a very beautiful woman now at the age of seventeen. Now, she is seen with bags of food in hand, entering their home. The dog is closely by her side. He always is when he can, for he is very protective of her.

Rin sits down at the table to take her meal, her mind going back to when she first moved in. At first the dog would go out and get food for her. The act warmed her heart so much, making her life become happy and enjoyable again with his care and company. He did that, until she felt the need to do something. Since she has shelter, she goes around the neighborhood, until she finally got an old job from a very kind, elderly woman known as Kaede. Her job was selling fruits with her at a small stall in the marketplace.

A small smile crosses her face at the memory. She pats the dog's head, who licks her hand in return. She gets along so well with the dog, it beyond amazing.

Her daily routine continues, each morning going to work with old Kaede together with the dog, Fluffy. She had given the dog that name, for his amazing coat.

On one strange day, Kaede is not feeling well, so she asks Rin to handle the stall alone, while she retires for the day early. Rin readily agrees and continues the job of selling the fruits. When night falls, she closes the stand and starts to walk home with her faithful, constant companion. She heads back home as usual, but suddenly a man jumps out in front of her from the shadows. Fluffy immediately starts growling causing Rin to go on high alert.

Thug: "Give me all the money you have, Missy, and perhaps you won't get hurt."

Rin: "No! I won't give it to you!"

Rin: _This belongs to poor Kaede. I can't let him have it._

The man walks forward, Fluffy's growls getting louder with every step. The thug ignores the threatening sound, and keeps on going. As soon as he got close to Rin, he started to reach out, but stopped when he felt a painful sting on his face. Rin had slapped him, hard. The man put a hand to his face, and looked down at her with hatred in his eyes.

Thug: "You'll regret that. Get'em!"

Suddenly two thugs rush from the shadows and attack Rin from behind. She screams, and Fluffy is quick to her aid. She watched with terrified eyes as the dog fights the thugs off. She fears for the dog, who is being attacked from two angles. It would be a miracle if he wins.

Suddenly she feels a large hand wrap around her neck and then she was dragged to the dark alley. The thug lifts her up, and slams her against the wall, with his hand still painfully on her neck. He put his face close to Rin's, and the poor girl has nothing to do, but look at his sinister face. The sadistic look, the gleam in his eyes, reminds her of her parents' killer.

Rin: _No! It can't be!_

Thug: "You shall pay dearly for going against me, little girl."

The thug starts to beat Rin, cruelly, sending her into a world of pain. He beats her so badly, that she can barely move everything darker than before. The thug gets the money, but is not satisfied with just that...

The thug painfully jerks Rin's head to look at him, and he smirks at her evilly.

Thug: "You are such a pretty little thing; I shall have fun with you..."

Rin eyes widen slightly in horror at what his words mean, though no words can form from her mouth.

Rin: _No, please don't!_

The man reaches for her clothes, eagerly wanting to take advantage of the poor girl. But before he can even do a thing, he is knocked down to the ground from behind. He looks up to see Fluffy towering over him. His eyes widen in fear as the dog rears back his head. In one swift attack the dog lowers his head and bites the thug's jugular vein, ending his life in a matter of moments, from blood loss.

The dog turns to Rin, who is weak and injured. She can no longer move. Fluffy moves close to her, trying to encourage her to stay awake. She smiles at him, and gestures him to lie at her side. He complies and settles himself as close to her as he could without hurting her.

Rin: "Thank you so much Fluffy. You save me. Oh, how I wish you were human and not a dog."

Fluffy jerks his head and looks at her, but does not make a sound.

Rin: "You are the one who truly cares for me, like no other. I know it may sound silly, but I do truly wish you were a man. Though I love you how you are now, Fluffy. Nothing could ever change my love for you. Nothing could ever make me stop loving you, no matter what..."

Fluffy could only watch as Rin's voice got more and more distant, and as she said those final words, her eyes closed and she just laid there. The dog immediately nuzzled her face in alarm, but relaxed some after realizing she had only fainted. He did not relax completely, for his most special and precious person was in pain.

Rin opens her eyes and after a few moments, once her vision had cleared, that she was in her bed. She was in her's and Fluffy's home. She sits up and noticed all of her wounds were bandaged. Confusion immediately comes across her face.

This is strange, for she and the dog are the only ones that live here. What is even stranger is that Kaede's money in sitting on the table. She slowly starts to expect something.

One night she decides to fake sleep and after a few hours of pretending she hears footsteps. Curiosity immediately forms within her. She hears the footsteps get louder and louder, and soon they enter the room. When she hears the footsteps get by her bed, she feels a cold hand caresses her face. The caress is so tender, she almost starts to cry. She can feel the care for her in it form this unknown person. She instantly knows this person cares for her deeply and it touches her deeply. When the hand moves to cover her up to her shoulders, she grabs the hand, and her eyes shoot open!

To her surprise she sees a tall man. He has long flowing silver hair, and his attire is that of a feudal era lord. The flowing robes were pure white, except for the red at the left shoulder and sleeves. His black spikey armor was menacing. The white mokomoko that hung from his right shoulder was so soft. Rin is in absolutely shock by his beauty.

Rin: "Who are you?"

The man didn't reply. Instead he tried to leave, but Rin's hands keep a tight hold on his. When he forcefully breaks away, he abruptly turns, and walks to the door to escape. Rin desperate for him not to leave immediately rises from the bed and tries to give chase after him, but since she is still injured she fell hard to the floor.

Sesshomaru turns and goes to the poor girl to help her. He gently cradles her in his strong arms, careful not to hurt her any. Rin immediately wraps her arms around his neck, and starts begging him not to leave.

Rin: "Please, don't leave me. Please..."

Sesshomaru remained silent and they stay there for a moment. He, holding her like the most fragile and precious thing in the world. She, holding on to him desperately like her life depends on it, pleading for him not to leave. A brief look of pain flashes across the man's golden eyes from hearing Rin's desperate pleas.

Then Rin is back on the bed with the man sitting beside her. Though the eyes are different color from Fluffy, they still hold the same warmth, yet appear to be emotionless. Only she can see the emotions flashing through them. She then carefully scans the main face, noting the similar markings between him and Fluffy. Her eyes widen as she comes to the realization that the man and her dog are one and the same. Her hands cover her mouth that had parted in her astonishment.

Rin: "Are you the dog that saved me?"

Her words are spoken in a whisper and tremble slightly, but the man can him them all the same. The man speaks not, and only nods to confirm her thoughts. Rin smiled softly in return and whispers softly.

Rin: "The dog is indeed real..."

The man does not respond, and keeps looking down at her.

Rin: "Shall you return to dog form?"

The man does not reply, and Rin starts to feels sad, only eying sadly at the man.

Rin: "Why did you save me? What is your name?"

Long silent moments pass, and Rin began to start thinking the man would not answer.

Man: "Sesshomaru."

Rin's eyes widen at the shock of the man suddenly speaking. He merely looks at her like nothing out of the ordinary has happened, though his eyes do hold a sad tint to them.

Sesshomaru: "My name is Sesshomaru."

Rin smiled slightly.

Rin: "Sesshomaru... I like that."

More pain and sadness crosses Sesshomaru's eyes and she began to wonder what has caused such a thing in the stoic man.

Sesshomaru: "You are my wife. My Rin..."

Rin's eyes widen as she hears this.

Sesshomaru: "I knew you were by your scent the first night I found you. Good many years ago my wife died from an unknown sickness. Though I tried everything, I could not save her..."

A memory of Rin in her final moments flashed in Sesshomaru's mind. She looks deathly pail, and probably in much pain. Despite this a smile graces her features as Sesshomaru cradles her frail body in his arms, stroking her cheek. She looks at him, and even though her life is slipping away, and her eyes no longer hold the light it once did, he can see her immense love for him. It had not wavered one bit. It is tearing Sesshomaru up inside that he can do nothing for her, and all she does is smile at him lovingly knowing her fate. Yes, that was his loving Rin...

_Rin: "Sesshomaru, I don't blame you."_

_Sesshomaru eyes widen, clearly shocked at her confession._

_Rin: "Don't blame yourself. You did all you could to save me. You have loved me so much, and in my final days you have not left my side. I shall love you for all eternity..."_

_Rin's eyes closed for the final time, and all life leaves her completely. Death has claims her for a third and final time..._

_Sesshomaru tightens his hold on Rin's lifeless body, desperately clinging to her. He bows his head in sorrow as drops of water began to fall on Rin's face, which are in fact Sesshomaru's silent tears. His grief of losing her overwhelms him and he becomes lost in it._

_Sesshomaru: Rin, I vow to find you once you return._..

Tears were in Rin's eyes as she listens to the tale. Crying for the death of the woman taken. Crying even more for the sorrow that Sesshomaru had experienced.

Sesshomaru: "I finally found you over five hundred later..."

The tears fell after hearing that. All these years he was in this sorrow with the only thing keeping him going was finding her, was absolutely heart wrenching.

Rin: "Why have you been in dog form?"

Sesshomaru: "I had no reason to live in human form after the loss of my wife. Girls will be after me anyways. So, I have simple shelter everywhere while I searched for you. In dog form I can roam easily without being disturbed by human females."

Rin's eyes lower to the blanket that was placed over her.

Rin: "I see."

Rin knew that once she goes to sleep he shall return to his dog form, and it greatly saddens her. She looks her at Sesshomaru and moves closer to him, kissing him tenderly on the cheek. He does not respond and it saddens her. She settles back down, and after some time, she falls asleep, hoping Sesshomaru shall stay in this form.

When Rin wakes up the next morning, she finds that Sesshomaru is missing and so is the dog. Sadness immediately envelopes her. She knows why he has left, because now knows his identity, though that is no comfort and in no way can keep the sorrow from invading her heart. She buried her face in her pillowed and cried her heart out, for she knows for as long as he is gone she shall always fill empty, never complete.

Rin somehow continues her life and works with Kaede at the fruit stand. Every day is monotonous and dull. Sadness drapes around her as a cold blanket, never leaving. She can only hold on to the slim hope that he shall return to keep her going, for without she fears she may collapse into despair. Also she knew Sesshomaru would not want her giving in, so she goes on for him and him alone.

One evening when she returns home, it is a particularly windy night. Her baby blue dress was blowing around her legs in the wind. The howling of the wind reminds her of her loneliness, missing the most special person to her, the only one that could take away this loneliness that is eating her inside. Her heart was shattered and could never be mended unless he was to return, and the howling wind painfully reminded her of that. It also cruelly reminded her that unlikelihood of his return was getting dimmer as each day passed.

She soon nears her home, the constant reminder of him. As she looks up at it, her eyes widen in absolute shock. The lights are on in the house. Excitement, hope, and fear rushed into her. She begins to pray hard that is Sesshomaru, but fear that it is burglars.

She runs to the door, and hesitantly opens it. Once she is inside, she sees lots of food on the table. Hope rushes in her. Though she tries not to get her hopes up too high, but she couldn't help it, for who else would bring all this food to her? Still there is a chance that it is not him, but a kind neighbor. That thought lowers her hope some, but not completely.

She then hears footsteps walk up behind her, coming to a stop not far from her. She freezes when she hears when the very same calm, deep, manly voice she misses calls her name. She slowly turns around and her eyes widen at the sight before.

Standing before her was Sesshomaru, the one she cannot live without. He is not in his elegant robes, but rather a long coat and pants. Rin lunges at him with open arms stretched out wide. She breaks down and cries tears of absolute joy into his shoulder. She feels him wrapping his arms around her, returning the embrace, as well as lightly kissing her hair. He then leans down to whisper affectionately into her ear.

Sesshomaru: "I shall take care of you forever. I promise."

Rin smiles brightly, her tears falling harder. He pulls her back slightly, looking intently into her eyes, waiting for her answer.

Rin: "Yes."

Sesshomaru smiles and then claims her lips in a passionate, loving kiss. The love they hold for each other flowing from them in their affectionate embrace. They are finally together once again, and nothing shall ever tear them apart again.

3 years later, Rin bears the mark of Sesshomaru, and now shares his lifespan. She now sits on the couch with a big smile on her face and a bundle in her arms. Besides her is a two year old boy, playing joyfully with what she held in her arms. He looks strikingly similar to Sesshomaru, almost identical, and could be mistaken as a full demon. Despite these similarities, he apparently has Rin's loving heart. He is no doubt Sesshomaru's and Rin's beloved son.

Then Sesshomaru walks into the room, sitting down besides Rin, wrapping an arm affectionately around her waist. She looks up at him and smiles, before turning back to what she holds in her arms. Sesshomaru looks down at what she holds as well, that is causing joy for all three.

The bundle is indeed a bundle of joy, for it is a new born baby girl. Unlike her brother, who appeared full dog demon, she was obviously a half demon. Little dog ears sat on top of her head, and there was no markings on her face or forehead. She giggled happily as she was played with. She was apparently a very happy child and well-loved child like her older brother.

From this day on, Sesshomaru, Rin, and their children lived in happiness, their days filled with love, forever after. Sesshomaru and Rin were truly inseparable and nothing could ever break their bond, not even death.

FIN


End file.
